Corruption Malsaine
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: Plusieurs Oneshoot mettant en scène le couple DmHg! Nc17!
1. La salle des prefets

**Bon voici une nouvelle fic, c'est un one-shot!**

**En faite beaucoup font dire que ça ressemble à la série de One-shot (desolé jai oublie l'auteur) "Pornographie Rouge", en faite javais beaucoup aimé ça fic et avant de la lire javais envie de faire comme elle. Mais je dois dire que c'est un peu inspirer d'elle sorry!**

**J'essayerai de faire aussi sur d'autres couples!**

**Une reviews please!**

* * *

Corruption Malsaine ! 

Hermione travaillait dans sa salle de préfète en chef, salle qu'elle partageait avec Drago Malfoy, son homologue.

Il devait être sous les coups de minuit et demi, quand ce dernier entra dans la salle. Hermione ne se retourna même pas pour avoir la confirmation que c'était belle et bien lui, son odeur de tabac froid le trahissait. En effet, tout les soirs Drago Malfoy descendant d'une famille de sang pur avait prit une habitude moldu, il sortait en cachette pour fumer sa cigarette.

-Pas encore couché !

-Quel sens de l'observation Columbo.

-Qui c'est ça ?

-Un moldu…mais excuse moi à part les cigarettes, tu ne connais rien des moldus. Dit-elle avec un rictus sans même levé la tête.

-Les cigarettes…Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé, mais qui ressembler plus à une confession.

Il déposa son manteau sur une des chaises de la grande table à manger et vint se placer derrière elle.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu pars fumer, en plus tu sens la cigarette à 5km à la ronde.

-Mais c'est que Mademoiselle connaît plus que « Théorie d'un esprit ». Dit il en se penchant sur son épaule pour attraper le livre qu'elle étudiait.

-Malfoy, rends moi ça !

Il se recula avec le livre en main.

-Viens le chercher si tu le veux tellement.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeux avec moi.

-Sinon quoi ? Madame va employer des manières moldus pour se défendre.

-Tu serai étonné de voir les différentes techniques pour mettre un ennemi à terre, que de reciter une formule.

-Alors montre moi…sa voix laissé en suspense laisser place à l'imaginaire sur ces attentions.

Elle se leva d'un bond et une course poursuite s'en suivit dans tout l'appartement.

C'était la première fois qu'ils ne se disputaient pas, mais plutôt qu'ils jouaient.

Ils tournaient autour de la table quand hermione trébucha sur le tapis et se plaignit de sa cheville.

-Aie…ça fait super mal !

Malfoy resté debout de l'autre côté de la pièce ne sachant que faire.

-Euh….

-J'ai mal…geignit hermione se tenant la cheville.

Drago se précipita pour l'aider, posant un genou à terre et le livre qu'il tenait pour tenter de porter hermione sur le canapé. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu approcher sa main à l'endroit ou hermione avait mal, cette dernière se leva, livre en main.

-Aha..Je t'ai eu ! Elle porta le livre au-dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire.

-Grr…Il avait le visage rouge de colère de s'être fait battre.

-Quoi, tu n'es pas content. Un sourire malicieux était apparu.

-Figure toi que je me suis inquiété.

-Pas possible le grand Drago Malfoy s'inquiète pour autrui, c'est un miracle. Tous à l'abri voilà l'apocalypse. Dit elle en prenant des poses dramatiques.

-Je suis mort de rire. Je m'inquiétais seulement parce que s'il t'était arrivé malheur, on m'aurait accusé de maltraitance.

-Tragique. Avoue tout simplement que je suis la meilleur et on est quitte.

-Ca pas question.

-Ah non ?

-Non ! Il se releva et s'approcha avec la vivacité d'un félin.

Hermione restait figé sur place le livre séré contre sa poitrine. Elle ne bougea pas non plus quand il ne fut qu'a 5centimètres d'elle.

-Tu as peut être gagné la première partie, mais croit moi pour la deuxième c'est moi qui aurai le dessus. Lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il descendit sa bouche le long de son cou, prenant bien soin de ne jamais la toucher, lui faisant juste sentir son souffle se balader. Il remonta comme ça jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle ne disait rien, son livre toujours séré contre sa poitrine, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

Arrivé à la hauteur de sa bouche, il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Alors qui c'est qui à le dessus ? demanda t-il

-Moi ! Elle lâcha le livre et l'embrassa .

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La parfaite Miss-Je-sais-Tout venait de l'embrasser, lui le dieu du sexe.

Les deux extrêmes de ce collège.

Ils continuèrent leurs embrassade, s'aventurant à insérer leurs langues. Malfoy poussa gentiment hermione contre le mur prenant bien soin de ne pas interrompre le contact.

Les mains de drago remontèrent le long des cuisses d'hermione se glissant sous sa jupe, quand t-a elle, elle entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise pour découvrir un torse d'un blanc crémeux. Elle brisa le baiser pour l'observer, il était magnifique sa peau si blanche et ces cheveux tellement blond tirant même sur le blanc.

Il fit de même et lui enleva sa cravate ainsi que sa chemise à l'effigie des lions. Sa poitrine d'une taille plus qu'appétissante étant une tentation pour sa bouche.

Ils se regardèrent intensément avant que Malfoy ne vienne briser le silence.

-Mademoiselle Granger, votre audace m'impressionne.

-Et encore cher Malfoy, vous n'avez rien vu.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

-Je pense que cette nuit va changer beaucoup de choses dans les relations Gryffondors – Serpentards. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh que oui !

Elle le poussa et il tomba à terre. Le visage d'abords incrédule de drago se transforma en un sourire espiègle quand sa partenaire vient se positionner sur lui.

-Bon voyage Mr.Malfoy !

Pour sceller ces bonnes paroles elle l'embrassa. Les mains se caressants avec plus d'ardeur, les peaux moites collés l'une à l'autre, l'odeur charnels qui se dégager.

Ils n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur relation, ce n'était que brutalité et sensualité qui s'en dégagé.

Cette nuit finit, ils recommencèrent tout les soirs, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils se servaient l'un de l'autre pour exprimer leurs peines, leurs colères….


	2. Le placard à balai

Alunahahahahahaaaa: Merci beaucoup, c'est très flatteur pour oi de dire que la dernière phrase t'a touché!

Sohane: Pour les détails croustillants, il y en aura d'en certaine et dans d'autre se sera plus sorft! En ce qui concerne les reviews

anonymes, je sais pas comment on fait Lol!

Merci à mes deux reviews, si jamais quelqu'un peut me dire comment accepter les reviews anonymes, j'ai essayer de changer

un truc mais je sais pas si ça marche lol!

* * *

Le placard à balai

Hermione faisait sa ronde comme tout les soirs dans la tours nord du château. Ron avait hérité de la tour sud, Malfoy de la tour Est et Parkinson de la tour Ouest.

Chacun patrouillé dans sa partie du château de 22.30 à Minuit.

Hermione s'était assez bien accommodée à ce silence. Elle aimait la tranquillité de ses patrouilles qui lui permettait de faire le vide et faire le point sur sa journée.

Alors qu'elle marchait le long d'un couloir, quelque chose l'attrapa soudainement et la tira dans ce qui semblait être un placard assez étroit.

Elle voulu crier mais aucun sons ne sortit, pour cause une main était aplati sur sa bouche.

-Mrfftmfttt…fut les seules sons qu'elle pu prononcer.

-Comment Granger ? Je n'ai pas saisi le contenu de tes propos ?

Cette voie, elle la connaissait que trop bien…Malfoy

-Lâche Mrffftfrftt Ordure Mdrfffdftt….

-Granger, Granger,Granger…on ne ta donc pas appris les bonnes manières chez les moldus ?

-Excuse moi, j'avais oublié, vous n'aviez pas de manière.

CRAC

-Aillllllle….Drago secoua frénétiquement sa main récemment mordu.

Hermione était contre le mur se tenant la tête qui avait malencontreusement buté contre.

Il parvenait a voir malgré le peu de lumière, les traces de dents rouges qu'elle avait laissé sur sa peau si blanche.

-Qu'elle force Granger…je savais que tu étais une fille sauvage !

-Ah oui, et tu en as déduis ça à cause de la claque que je t'ai mise en 3ème année ou pour ce soir ? Avait-elle répondu sur un ton de défi.

-Mmmmh, pour toute ces fois ou tu m'as tenu tête comme ce soir….

-Allez, laisse moi sortir maintenant, ce jeu à assez duré et en plus je dois terminer ma ronde.

-Je te fais peur ? dit il en se rapprochant du peu d'espace qui les séparait.

-Jamais !

-Jamais…lui susurra t-il, on va voir ça !

Il la retourna vivement, huma l'odeur de parfum qui émanait de son cou. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux pour observer a sa guise la nuque d'hermione.

Sous les doigts de son ennemie, elle frémit. Il embrassa son cou qui s'offrait maintenant à lui.

Hermione ne trouvait rien à dire, ni réplique cinglante, ni injure. Non, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était une demande imminente de lui faire l'amour, là maintenant.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, pourtant ce n'était pas son genre, ni lui, ni de penser à ce genre de chose.

En effet les seuls fois ou elle avait fait l'amour, c'était avec ron quand ils étaient sorti ensemble à la fin de l'année dernière. Elle avait pris son temps avec lui ne se donnant que le soir du 6ème mois.

Elle n'avait couché avec personne d'autre depuis que leur histoire était terminé, mais ce soir pour la première fois depuis 4mois, elle ressentait une puissante envie.

Sa tête lui disait non, mais son corps réclamait son du, il avait attendu trop longtemps.

Elle laissa pour une fois son côté petite fille prude aimant les études pour devenir l'espace d'une soirée, hermione fille sauvage et insouciante.

Drago descendait ses doigts le long de l'échine d'hermione s'attardant sur son bas du dos et sur sa croupe.

Hermione sentant les mains de son ennemie sur ses fesses ni tint pu, elle pencha sa tête en arrière signifiant qu'elle en voulait plus. Drago tout d'abord dubitatif face à ce changement de comportement ne fit rien, mais quand elle chercha d'une mains son visage pour un baiser sauvage, il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et donna à cette fille ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils s'échangèrent plusieurs litres de salive avant d'aller plus loin dans leur jeu.

Les mains de drago explorèrent plus en détaille le corps de sa condisciple avant de lui enlever sa jupe et son chemisier.

Se retrouvant en sous-vêtement devant quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que par insultes et par ragots avait quelque chose d'existant. Elle entrechoquait son bassin contre le pantalon de drago lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle en voulait toujours plus.

Le message passé, il se déshabilla aussi vite qu'il le pu, se trouvant nu derrière elle. Elle se contracta cependant quand elle sentit la verge cogner contre son dos.

Il lui ôta les dernières vêtements qui les séparaient.

Après un bref coup d'œil à hermione qui comprit qu'elle pouvait encore changer d'avis, elle lui adressa un sourire. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, ses seins touchant le mur froid, ce qui lui fit dresser les points, elle respira un coup et drago s'introduit dans son sexe humide à grand coup.

Il n'y avait rien de romantique, si ce n'est l'endroit devenu encore plus petit, mais étrangement cela lui convenait, elle aimait l'atmosphère qui se dégageait, la prise virile qu'il avait sur elle et le faite que ça soit son pire ennemie rendait la chose encore plus sexy.

Les coups s'accéléraient, il sentait la jouissance qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Pour lui montrait que c'est lui qui dominait, il se mit à lui faire des suçons dans le cou et des morsures.

Elle gémit quand elle sentit ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mais c'était des gémissements de plaisir et non de douleur.

Il précipita ses coups de reins, hermione sentait elle aussi qu'elle ne t'arderait pas à arriver au point de non-retour.

Après quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité aux deux amants ils jouirent à l'unisson.

Laissant toutes leurs rancoeur de côté, savourant ce moment de plaisir et de perversité ultime.

Après s'être embrassé une dernière fois, drago se retira se rhabilla et partit sans même un regard pour hermione.

Elle ne fut pas blessé par ce manque de courtoisie et fut même plutôt contente qu'ils n'est rien a ce dire après cette aventure.

Elle se rhabilla également et termina sa ronde. Personne ne fut au courant de cette aventure qui ne se reproduit plus et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'évoquèrent.


	3. La salle des Serpentards

_Voici Un nouveau One-shot portant toujours sur Hermione/drago!_

_Merci à mes reviews:_

_Lisalune: Mercià toi! Alors ce one-shot il vient quand? c'est vrai que j'ai lu plusieurs de tes fics et que je les ai bien aimés. Nouveau one-shot mais plus sentimental cette fois-ci, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même._

_Jun Rogue: Merci, j'essaye toujours de les faires ressembler au maximun au personnage du livre avec leurs sales caractères, mais bon dans certaines fics ou one-shot que jai fait, je mets ma part sentimental lol!_

_andouille cuite : Tu peux si tu veux reprendre cette formule de toute façon mon nom lui est pas associé Lol! Pourquoi le au faite je suis un anonyme, il faut que je devine qui tu es lol! Merci en tout cas!_

_Comme d'habitude si le coeur vous en dit, une chtite reviews_

_

* * *

_

La salle des Serpentards 

Il lisait dans la salle commune des serpentards, un verre de whisky purefeu entre ses doigts.

Il se sentait bien dans cette salle, malgré ce que les gens en pensaient , elle n'était pas froide et austère, au contraire il sen dégageait une certaine chaleur.

Il devait être aux environs de 1heure du matin. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, sauf le bruissement des pages tournées et le crépitement du feu de cheminé venaient troubler la tranquillité de drago.

Mais ce silence fut de courte durée, en effet la porte de l'entrée des serpentards venait de s'ouvrir, hors il avait vu monter un par un les élèves des différentes années, comment était-ce possible alors ?

Cette question trouva bien vite une réponse.

Elle se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, encore plus désirable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle était venu ici. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de venir dans l'antre des serpents.

-Tu a enfin dédaigner venir ici ? demanda t-il avec un sourire sarcastique

-J'en avais marre d'attendre que tu veuilles te présenter à moi, et satisfaire tes envies quand c'est toi qui avait envie. Répondit-elle toujours devant la porte, et les mains sur les hanches.

-j'en conclue donc que tu as envie. Là, Maintenant !

Il se leva du canapé et s'avança vers elle.

-Quelle perspicacité Mr.Malfoy. Dit-elle en levant les yeux.

N'écoutant pas sa remarque il continua.

-Je pensais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu craquerai, mais de là, a venir ici dans Ma salle commune. Ça me semblait du domaine de l'impossible, encore que tu viennes me déranger en plein cours…Mais je dois bien avouer que je suis agréablement surpris.

Tout en disant cela il passa sa langue d'abord sur les siennes, avant de caresser celles de la jeune fille.

-Et comment tu savais que j'étais encore debout à cette heure si ?

-Je te connais bien…répondit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Effectivement, elle connaissait bien. Depuis maintenant 1ans, ils avaient appris à se déchirer pour mieux se rapprocher, se comprendre pour mieux se détruire, se détester pour mieux s'aimer.

Elle avait d'abord était réfractaire a toute approche quelle quel soit, mais très vite son charme avait réussie a opérer, même si en premier lieu c'était juste physique entre eux. Ils avaient dépasser le stade du physique depuis. Même si ils ne se l'avouaient pas, entre eux c'était plus fort, plus fort que la morale, que ce que les gens en penseraient et tout ce qui pouvaient bien les séparer.

Ils savaient pourtant qu'un jour leurs différences les perdraient, ils devraient s'affronter malgré tout. Mais pour l'instant seul l'instant présent compter.

-Alors Mademoiselle, prête pour un voyage Safe/Sexe ? Dit-il un regard malicieux et une expression perverse.

-Je vois que tu connais Mes classiques ! Un ton moqueur dans la voix.

-C'est ça de te fréquenter, tu déteints sur moi.

-Vous aussi, vous déteignez sur moi, sinon jamais je ne serai dans ta salle à 1heure du matin.

-Je sais, et c'est ça que j'aime.

Il l'embrassa d'une façon gourmande, qui se transforma bien vite en un besoin d'appartenance.

Ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle, comme si cette minute était la dernière.

Ces mains à elle derrière sa nuque, ces mains à lui dans son dos.

Il prit ces jambes pour les amener autour de sa taille, pour avoir un maximum de contact avec elle.

Il la porta comme ça jusqu'à la grande table ou était généralement les premiers années pour faire leurs devoirs, et la posa.

Elle se laissa coucher sur la table, sachant qu'il adorait dominé et, qu'elle aimait qu'il prenne possession d'elle.

Il lui enleva son tee-shirt trop ample, et son soutien-gorge. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas aux autres filles, se foutant des derniers vêtements à la mode, du dernier maquillage en vogue. Non, elle avait garder ses cheveux touffus, ses vêtements qui cachés toutes ses formes, et ne portait pas de maquillage, mais c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Son naturelle qui cachait une beauté tellement plus profonde que toute ces filles superficielles.

Il avait été le premier homme à la toucher et ça il en était tellement fier. Avoir percé a jour une telle créature c'était un miracle, un miracle qu'elle est posée les yeux sur lui, misérable serpentard et mangemort.

Oui mangemort ! Il avait reçu la marque il y a de cela 4mois.

Elle ne s'en était pas formalisé, elle le s'avait qu'ils étaient nées pour s'entre-tuer.

Tôt ou tard la bataille ferra rage, et ils devront se tuer, en attendant ils vivaient les moments qui s'offraient à eux.

Il embrassa ses seins, les faisant frissonner au contact de sa salive, pendant que ses doigts s'aventurer sous sa jupe d'écolière pour mieux s'initier sous sa culotte en coton.

Elle soupirait sous les caresses tant tôt douce, tant tôt sauvage de son amant.

Il continuait son exploration dans la culotte de sa partenaire, titillant son point le plus sensible. Elle était à la fois excité et terrifié, excité par les caresses et terrifié que quelqu'un les surprennent, mais cela faisait également partie du jeu auquel ils se livraient. La peur de se faire surprendre était devenu quelque chose d'habituel et d'existant, ils adoraient faire l'amour dans des lieux dit « Interdits ».

Sentant qu'elle était assez excité, il la déshabilla entièrement avant de faire de même et, s'initia en elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de bouger, elle s'empalait sur la verge dressé de drago.

Ils étaient unis, et plus amoureux que jamais. Ils accélérèrent le rythme et dans un dernier coup de reins et jouirent ensemble, faisant transparaître leur amour et leur jouissance dans un baiser d'une intensité telle qu'ils n'en avaient jamais connu.

-Je t'aime Hermione, Je t'aime…dit-il essoufflé par leur récente jouissance.

-Moi aussi drago, je t'aime….

C'était la première fois que ses mots là franchissaient leurs bouches. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, comme pour donner encore plus d'importance à leurs paroles.

* * *

_Petite reviews please_


	4. Maudit soit les rêves

Jun Rogue: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce O-S te plaira autant! 

Paprika Star : Merci! Et oui quand elle veut notre petite hermione peut arriver à nous faire tout apprendre lol

Mady : Merci à toi pour tes compliments, moi aussi je trouve vraiment que c'est un beau couple, dommage que JKR ne soit pas de cet avis lol

Estelle01: Merci, ben voilà la suite

Lisalune: Je sais pas si tu as écrit de nouveaux OS, mais je vais aller voir ça lol. Dans certaines, de mes fics ça m'arrive de faire hermione maquillé comme une pute aussi lol

sarouchka: C'est gentil, merci, et voilà le ptit nouveau

loli : merci

Lyra Parry: C'ets toujours mieux quand ils s'aiment, mais on peut pas toujours les faire s'aimer merci

MaykaDarkness: Thanks you!

malfoyhermy: Oui je n'ai pas voulu faire de suite, c'ets un one-shoot, peut être que ça m'inspira pour faire une véritable histoire, mais pas de suite pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des one-shoot! Merci

langedesenfers: Merci,

Tara91 laetitia: Oui y aura des autres one-shoot, mais le temps me manque un peu! Merci

DelphineBoyd:Merci beaucoup

_Ben merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce one-shoot vous plaira. Une ptite reviews s'il-vous plait_

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_**Maudit soit les rêves !**

Son corps se déroba sous les caresses sensuelles qu'il lui prodiguait, elle sentait son doigt aller et venir au fond elle même. Elle cambra les reins et se morda les lèvres, tellement la jouissance était puissante. Elle s'empêcha de crier, sachant qu'elle risquait d'avertir les foules.

Il lui donna quelques baisers qui picotaient tout le contour de son nombril.

Elle aimait le contact de ses lèvres sur son corps, elle le voulait encore, et encore contre elle. Mais elle le savait que tout cela lui était impossible, que tôt ou tard ils allaient se faire voir.

Il retira son doigt trempé de son intimité et le suça, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses joues prirent une couleur pourpre voyant ce qu'il faisait, elle n'aimait pas le voir faire ça, surtout sachant que c'est ce qu'il préférait ; la mettre mal à l'aise. La faire culpabiliser de toute ces choses qu'elle aimait et que lui seul pouvait lui faire.

Il se leva pour s'appuyer de tout son poids sur son corps, lui faisant sentir qu'il la dominé. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, et se releva. Il prit ses affaires et repartit dans sa chambre.

Elle resta interdite sur le canapé, ne bougeant pas, ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopter face à ce qu'il venait encore une fois de se passer entre eux

Elle regarda autour d'elle, toujours ce même salon, dans lequel il avait l'habitude de jouer à ce petit jeu. L'horloge indiquait onze heures trente-deux. Elle décida de se rhabiller et de repartir elle aussi dans sa chambre.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, toujours se même rêve incessant qui revenait. Cela faisait maintenant 3semaines, qu'elle rêvait de son colocataire. Son colocataire tant détesté , mais pour qui elle avait une véritable attirance physique. Cette attirance avait commencé le jour ou elle l'avait vu sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, et les goûts d'eau ruisselant sur son corps blanc. En cet instant, elle aurait voulu qu'il l'a prenne sur le canapé, qu'importe leur relation plus que tendu et le faite qu'il porte cette foutue marque des ténèbres sur le bras.

Elle avait envie de lui, qu'importe ce que sa pourrait lui coûter dans la vie future, vis à vis de ses amis.

Comme tout les matins, elle décida de chasser son rêve en allant sous la douche. Il était 6h30, à cette heure elle pouvait avoir tout à loisir de rester 30minutes sous la douche, étant donné qu'il ne se réveillait jamais avant 7h30. Elle rentra donc dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps grelottant. Les vapeurs de l'eau lui fit bientôt quitter la terre, pour se plonger au pays du fantasme.

Elle était dans cette cabine, et il arrivait par derrière pour lui faire l'amour comme si le monde allait s'arrêter. Elle l'entendait murmurer son nom…

Non en faite on criait vraiment son nom. Drago était de l'autre côté de la porte et l'appeler à vive voix.

-Granger, putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, je te préviens je rentre

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'analyser la situation, qu'il était déjà dans la salle de bain, regardant la cabine de douche.

-Dommage qu'il y est toute cette vapeur, sinon je pense que le spectacle aurait valu la peine…du moins c'est ce que pense Zanbini ! Si ça te dérange pas , j'aimerai prendre ma douche, j'ai un match ce matin, contre tes idiots de copains.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi, répondre, elle était à la fois excitée et terriblement gênée qu'il soit ici, alors qu'elle était nue.

-Bon tu sors, ou je te sors moi même de cette douche.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas. Alors il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à elle. Pendant un quart de seconde, drago ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était nue sous la douche, l'eau continuant à couler, les mouillants tout les deux. Elle n'était pas plus jolie qu'une autre, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus c'était sûr.

Voyant, qu'il s'égarait de son projet de la faire sortir de la douche, elle l'attira un peu plus sous l'eau et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était plus Hermione l'élève modèle qui agissait, mais la hermione qui rêvait de lui depuis 3semaines. La fille qu'il le désirait.

Il se laissa faire, ne sachant, si il devait la repousser pour son honneur, ou continuer tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie. Il décida la deuxième solution.

Le baiser était d'une infini douceur, mais devint très vite plus sauvage quand hermione entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements. Les vêtements furent jeter hors de la cabine, et bientôt il fut nu.

L'excitation de drago battait contre le ventre d'hermione. Il l'embrasse plus doucement et la souleva. Naturellement, elle vint mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs se collèrent contre le carrelage extrêmement froid du mur de la douche, ce qui contrasté avec l'eau chaude qui les enveloppés. Après un baiser, il s'enfonça en elle, d'un coup de reins. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir, plaisir du au faite que son fantasme se réalisé enfin.

Ils laissaient pour une fois parler leur corps au lieux de le contrôler. La tension sexuelle qui régnait dans cette étroite cabine était à son comble. Ils avaient eu envie l'un de l'autre depuis des années cela se ressentait et se voyait. Dans un dernier va et vient , drago se déversa dans le corps d'hermione. Ils jouirent à l'unisson.

Ils prirent quelques secondes avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Drago reposant hermione sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent puis drago sortit de la douche. Il prit une serviette, et repartit dans sa chambre.

Hermione voyant la scène eu un sourire, cela se terminerait toujours comme dans ses rêves.


	5. Si on te dit Je t'aime

**_Oulà! ça fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas publié de One-shot! Donc voici un ptit nouveau_**

_Red-hair1990: Merci et voici un nouveau _

_Lisalune: Je vois que toi non plus tu n'es pas très en avance sur tes fics lol! Moi aussi je bave devant dray lol! Bisou et merci à toi :p_

_Dreamz Fairy: Merci beaucoup_

_Estelle01: Merci miss_

_Darkim the queen of konery: Moi aussi j'avoue bien aimer le 3! Dis donc si toi tu es perverse qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, vu que c'est moi qui l'ait écrit lol! Bisou et merci_

_Petit Caillou: Merci c'est tout gentil! J'vais rougir_

_Maimou: Merci :p _

_Sammalfoy: Oh t'inquiète que moi aussi je voudrais bien être à la place d'hermione lol!!! Merci_

**_Donc voilà, comme d'habitude une ptite reviews si vous avez envie lol_**

* * *

Si on te dit « Je t'aime » C'est pour te baiser.

Les yeux rouges d'avoir tant versés de larmes. Les ongles déchirés d'avoir tant étés mordu. Les cheveux partis d'avoir tant étés arrachés. La gorge noué à force de stresser. Les lèvres bleutés d'avoir tant étés mordu. Le cœur brisé d'avoir tant souffert.

Elle ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps, elle était au pied de son lit, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. 1heure, 2heures… qu'en s'avait-elle, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Il l'avait souillé pour mieux la jeter.

Elle se pensait supérieur aux autres filles. Elle croyait que elle ne se ferrait pas avoir par les grandes phrases , et surtout pas par lui. Décidément, elle était comme les autres. Aussi naïf, et aussi fleur bleu devant un compliment, supposé être sincère.

-Mais merde…. « Je t'aime »… N'est-ce donc qu'un mot parmi tant d'autre….

Les larmes recoulaient de plus belle. Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime » , et elle l'avait cru.

Seulement la réalité est autre. Il lui avait en vérité dit « je veux te sauter ». Comment le verbe aimer , avait-il pu être aussi bafoué ? Elle avait confié son cœur, mais pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait que son cul.

Elle finit par se relever. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, à cause de l'engourdissement. Elle décida d'aller dans la salle de bain, afin de chasser son odeur, son touché, son être. Etant préfete en chef, elle avait la chance de pouvoir sortir en guenille sans qu'aucunes des autres filles ne puissent son aspect misérable. Certes Malfoy, en tant que préfet en chef, pouvait tout à fait la voir, mais elle n'en avait que très peu à faire de Malfoy. Et elle préférerait ses moqueries, au regard interrogateur des autres. Elle traversa le salon, ou Malfoy se trouvait.

-Oula Granger… T'as raison de te diriger vers la salle de bain… Ton état fait peur à voir…Enfin surtout ta tête.

Elle passa sans lui répondre, ni même le regarder. Et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et pour une fois dans sa vie , fut d'accord avec Malfoy. Sa tête faisait effectivement peur. Elle se lâcha les cheveux, se déshabilla , et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'eau était glacé , mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne voulait pas que la douche soit agréable, mais purificatrice. Quand elle décida finalement à sortir de la douche, sa peau avait une couleur bleuté.

Elle se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, et se trouva changé. Quelque chose dans ses yeux avait disparu. Son innocence, sûrement. Elle savait maintenant que quoi que dise les hommes, ils ne sont jamais sincère et ne veulent qu'une chose.

Elle chercha dans l'armoire situé à côté de la douche, des habits propres. Comme on était en hiver, et qu'il faisait pas moins de 5degrès dehors, et que de plus, on était la nuit, elle prit un pyjamas gris, tout doux. Elle sortit de la pièce, et son regard se posa sur Malfoy.

Il était attablé sur la table du salon, regardant ce qui semblait être un magazine sorcier. Il avait levé ses yeux de la revue, afin de la regarder.

-Eh bien. C'est quand même mieux ainsi. Au moins tu ne fais plus peur.

Elle alla repartir dans sa chambre , mais il continuait toujours de lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ? Tu me sembles pas vraiment dans ton chaudron ? Serait-ce Monsieur Weasmoche qui te fait des siennes ?

Un sourire goguenard venait couvrir le nom de Weasmoche.

-On est plus ensemble… Retorqua t-elle d'une voix dur.

-Oh…Comme c'est triste, le beau petit couple de joyeux griffy, c'est séparé…Bouh, bouh bouh.

Malfoy le long de sa tirade, avait caricaturé chacune de ses paroles.

-Va chier Malfoy !

Elle repartie vers sa chambre, tout en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'adossa au mur, et les larmes revinrent. Elle s'assit, la tête contre ses jambes. Elle se laissa encore une fois aller. Ressassant ses paroles, et ses gestes.

Flash-back 

Ils étaient allongés sur son lit. Elle, dans ses bras, le visage heureux, un sourire de bonheur ultime. Lui , la serrant afin de lui montrer qu'il la protégeait, un visage fermé. Il lui caressait les cheveux avec douceur.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans une position équivoque. Lui au-dessus , sa surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il la dominait.

-Je t'aime hermione…je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ron, je t'aime.

Le mot ultime venait de franchir leur lèvres. Il l'avait dit, il lui avait dit. Elle se sentait plus qu'heureuse. Il l'embrassa, et elle se laissa aller vers l'amour. L'amour physique.

C'était leur première fois. Un moment magique, qu'elle pensait qu'il durerait toute sa vie, tellement elle était bien dans ses bras.

Pourtant, la réalité avait été tout autre…

Une fois ce doux moment passé, il n'avait plus été Ron le gentil petit ami. Il était devenu Ron le garçon qui a couché.

Il voulait juste ça…ne plus être vierge…il voulait lui aussi être un mec cool…

Mais il se trompait c'était pas ça être cool…

Elle voulait un petit ami qui soit gentil avec elle, qui prenne soin d'elle, et surtout qui l'aime.

Mais il en avait été autrement, une fois l'acte passé, il n'avait plus été le même.

Maintenant tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était s'amuser, et surtout coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il voulait.

**Fin du flash-back**

Il avait juste fallu qu'il lui dise « Je t'aime » pour l'avoir. Et les hommes le savent bien. Un mot gentil de leur part, et tout leur tombent dans les bras.

Elle le savait maintenant, elle en était consciente. Peu importe ce qu'ils semblent dire, ce n'est jamais sincère et réel.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle ne se laisse plus abattre par cette histoire, même si ça allait être dur. Elle n'allait pas gâcher son année , sa dernière année à cause d'une histoire d'amour raté.

Elle se releva, et aller se mettre au lit, dans lequel elle s'endormit aussi tôt.

Le soleil vint frapper son visage. Elle gémit de mécontentement. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, elle voulait rester dans ce lit si douillet. Là au moins, elle était en sécurité. Personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Elle décida finalement de sortir du lit. Elle s'habilla dans sa chambre, puis alla en direction de la salle de bain se laver. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle partit en direction de la grande salle, afin d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Harry et ginny étaient déjà installés. Elle ne voulait pas croiser ron, et savait que si elle se mettait avec eux, il allait être obligé de le côtoyer. Elle décida finalement de faire demi-tour. Ces amis ne l'ayant pas vu, elle pu partir sans éveiller de soupçon. En effet personne n'était encore au courant de leur séparation, et elle n'avait pas envie de devoir écouter les ragots et de devoir répondre aux questions de ginny et harry.

Elle prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque , sachant que ça serait le seul endroit tranquille. Et elle avait raison, c'était bien le seul endroit inoccupé de tout poudlard. Elle avait donc à loisir de déambuler dans les rangers de livres. Mais aujourd'hui même les livres, ne pouvaient la faire s'évader, elle n'avait pas le cœur à la lecture. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs le cœur à rien. Après 20minutes à fouiller les étagères à la recherche d'un livre, elle finit par baisser sa baguette, et sortie.

Elle se laissa marcher dans les couloirs, n'ayant aucune destination précise. Elle pouvait à loisir se balader , étant donner qu'aujourd'hui c'était samedi, donc pas de cours.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps exactement elle marcha, mais cela lui fit du bien. Elle pensa à milles et une choses, sans que ron ne vienne dans ses pensées.

Elle retourna finalement dans sa salle privé. Malfoy était encore et toujours là. Elle alla partir quand il entama la conversation.

-Granger, ne part pas si vite. Viens te joindre à moi, et prendre un whisky pur feu.

Elle se retourna et le dévisagea.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferrai ça ? Interrogea t-elle avec moquerie.

-Parce que tu es déprimais, et seule… et que j'ai envie de me souler et qu'il y a personne chez les serpentards.

-Tiens tiens tiens. Et donc tu passerais ta journée avec une sang de bourbe ?

-Ne te fais pas prier non plus granger, je te propose de boire. Juste assez pour que je me rende plus compte que c'est toi qui est à mes côtés,

-Vu sous cet angle, ça me paraît bien. J'accepte.

-Bien.

Elle s'assit donc sur le fauteuil en face , ne voulant quand même pas l'approcher. Il servit un verre de whisky, et ils burent en silence. Les minutes défilèrent et les verres s'accumulèrent.

-Alors, racontes. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Weasmoche ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler Malfoy. Ça te regarde pas…

-Comme tu veux ! De toute façon, c'est une école ou tout ce sait. Je finirais donc par l'apprendre.

-Peut être, mais pas par moi.

-Une dizaine de verre et tu craches toujours pas le morceau. Tu me déçois.

-J'comprends mieux, pourquoi tu voulais tant que je reste avec toi boire. Ce que tu aurais du savoir, c'est que je supporte assez bien l'alcool.

Elle but d'une traite le verre qu'il venait de lui resservir, et se leva.

-Sur ce, je vais te laisser, et m'en retourner dans ma chambre.

Il la regarda partir, tout en sirotant son verre.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne supportait que moyennement l'alcool, elle avait juste essayer de se tenir, pour pas paraître une proie devant Malfoy.

Les jours passèrent, hermione oublia le désastre Ron. Elle réussit même à lui pardonner. Elle avait aussi prit une habitude particulière, celle de boire un verre les soirs avant le couché. Ils étaient là, tout les deux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, parfois parlant, parfois ne disant mot. Ils appréciaient juste le fait de pouvoir essayer de jouer un autre rôle dans cette pièce que celui, de « Miss-je-sais-tout », et de « Petit-prince-au-sang-pur ».

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils se laissaient juste guider par leur envie du moment. Ce soir justement ils se laissèrent aller.

Hermione regardait le feu dans la cheminée, qui crépitait. Elle buvait lentement afin de déguster au maximum son verre. Peu importe le contenu de son verre, tant qu'il y avait l'ivresse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le goût de l'alcool, l'ivresse ou la présence de Malfoy qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Peut être les trois à la fois.

Il la regardait siroter son verre , elle n'avait pas un physique exceptionnel, mais elle au moins ne chercher pas constamment à plaire aux hommes, elle restait elle-même quoi qui se passe.

Tout en la contemplant, il ressentit l'envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il joignit le geste à la pensé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ? ça va pas ou quoi ??

Hermione se redressa violemment.

-Tu vas pas me dire, que tu n'en avais pas envie ! Dit-il son petit sourire narquois, au bord des lèvres.

-Mais t'as vraiment un problème mon vieux.

-Je n'te crois pas !

-J'me demande bien ce que tu peux croire !

Le ton montait entre les deux. Drago se leva afin de ne pas paraître inférieur, et de la dominé.

-J'vais te dire ce que je crois ! Je crois que tu m'aimes bien et que c'est pour ça, que tout les soirs tu bois un verre avec moi, afin d'être proche de moi.

-Mais tu délires complètement mon pauvre ! Si je viens boire avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que je m'ennuie, et que j'aime bien le whisky et tu es le seul qui en dispose et que je connais.

-A d'autre Granger !

L'énervement se lisait sur le visage de Drago. Hermione quant à elle, restait impassible devant les remarques de drago.

-Bon, sur ce petit délire, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-Attend…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Malfoy ? Tu vas me dire que je veux t'épouser bientôt ?

-Non ! Juste que tu vas finir par te rendre compte que ce que je dis est vraie ! Bonne nuit Granger.

Elle le regarda , puis tourna les talons en direction de sa chambre.

Non mais vraiment ! Il délire complet lui ! Il a un problème ! Je l'aime pas, je l'ai jamais aimé ! C'est la fouine !

Elle ressortit finalement de la pièce aussi furieuse qu'une hyène.

-J'vais te dire, tu tournes vraiment pas rond ! J'taime pas, et je t'ai jamais aimé ! T'es qu'un petit sang pur prétentieux et imbus de ta personne. Tout ce que tu crois c'est que toutes les filles te veulent dans leur lit, et que les mecs t'envient. Alors range tes paroles de ptit prince et fous moi la paix !

Hermione avait dit tout cela d'une traite. Tout d'un coup elle se sentit soulagé. Soulagé non pas d'avoir remis en place Malfoy, mais plutôt de s'être libéré totalement de Ron. En effet ces paroles étaient plus destinés à son ancien petit ami.

Malfoy, ne savait que dire. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Hermione reprenne parole.

-Je suis désolée Malfoy, je ne voulais pas te dire ça… C'était pas contre toi…désolée….

Elle le regarda puis s'avança et l'embrassa.

-Eh bien, tu changes plutôt vite d'avis Granger.

-La ferme !

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, mais de manière plus brutal, plus féroce. Elle le poussa contre le mur et entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise. Le corps d'Hermione était en ébullition, elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool , le fait que ça soit interdit, ou Malfoy. Encore une fois, ce devait être les trois à la fois. Elle enleva à son tour sa chemise, laissant entrevoir un soutien-gorge bleu ciel, que Drago n'oublia pas de regarder. Elle passa ses doigts sur le corps fin de Drago, constatant que malgré le faite qu'il fasse du sport , il n'était pas très musclé. Mais peu lui importait, elle avait envie de lui et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Elle ne cessait de l'embrasser, lui montrant que c'est elle, et elle seule qui contrôlait la situation. Elle descendit ses lèvres le long de son torse , enlevant au passage son pantalon ainsi que son boxer noir, qui laissait déjà entrevoir l'excitation de drago. Elle prit le sexe de drago entre ses lèvres, et commença à l'emmener dans le pays du non retour.

Ils le savaient très bien, ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus faire marche arrière, ils ne pouvaient que se laisser aller à leurs envies. Hermione une fois qu'elle constata qu'elle lui avait donné suffisamment de plaisir, l'attira vers elle au sol.

Drago était cette fois-ci sur elle, il reprenait le contrôle. Il rentra directement en elle, voyant que c'est ce qu'elle attendait. Les coups de boutoir se faisaient plus violent et beaucoup plus érotique pour Hermione. Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout ces sens étaient en émois. Elle ne voyait que drago, lui seul, lui procurait un bien être depuis tellement longtemps. Il ne cessait lui non plus de l'embrasser. Parsemant son cou de milles et un baisers.

Dans un dernier coup, drago se déversa en elle.

Epuisé, drago s'effondra sur la gryffondor. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, ce qui était assez dur. Ils restèrent comme ça durant quelques minutes. Puis drago se redressa. Il la regarda, et lui replaça les cheveux, pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

-Tu sais granger, je crois bien que je t'aime…

Elle sourit, ria même.

-Malfoy, on me la déjà fait ce coup là ! Tu avais juste à me dire merci, et c'était bon !

Elle sourit de nouveau, le voyant se mettre à ces côtés, et se dit que les hommes étaient bien tous les mêmes. Un « Je t'aime » et ils pensent que c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire aux femmes. Décidément, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre le petit prince. Et elle comptait bien lui apprendre.


	6. Les matins

**Bonjour à tous.**

**ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas publié j'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, et bonne lecture à vous.**

_Jun-O-Ren: Merci beaucoup; si tu me suis encore, je sens que tu ne vas pas adhérer encore une fois à ce que je vais écrire sur hermione et sa première fois lol._

_Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ^^_

_Lisalune : Merci à toi ^^ J'aime bien l'idée que Ron soit méchant, je trouve que ça lui va bien, même si j'aime beaucoup ce personnage._

_Je préfère toujours adapter les expressions au monde magique, c'est rigolo de devoir trouver des formules lol._

_merci encore de me suivre et bonne lecture à toi ^^_

_Lana NEMESIS :Merciiiiiii, ça fait toujours plaisir les nouvelles reviews de lecteur, j'espère que celle ci te plaira ^^_

_EraZia : Malheureusement, mon nouveau chapitre vient 4 ans après le dernier, mais beaucoup de changement, et j'avais perdu l'inspiration, mais si celui ci marche, je pense que je vais me replonger activement dans l'écriture. Je me sens de nouveau inspiré._

_Merci pour le nom , c'est bien elle._

_Encore merci, et bonne lecture :)_

_langedesenfers : Merci d'être toujours là à me suivre :)_

_Oui il lui dit après mais justement, c'est là le truc c'est qu'on peut pas savoir si il est sincère ou pas quand même._

_Oui moi aussi je connais le truc du merci après l'amour c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ça lol._

_J'espère que cet os te plaira tout autant.^^_

**Merci à vous, j'espère que vous continuez toujours à lire des fanfictions.**

**Une petite review si le coeur vous en dit.**

**En tout cas, je suis contente de republier après autant d'absence.**

**Bisous à tous!**

**Oups pour ceux qui ont déjà lu cette fic hier ou aujourd'hui, j'avais pas la fin de l'histoire, donc erreur corrigé! Désolée ^^**

* * *

La grande salle grouillait de monde. Tous étaient agités par l'arrivé des vacances de noël.

Seul Hermione ne s'en réjouissait pas. Cette année elle allait les passer seule.

Harry passait ses vacances chez Ron. Hermione était bien évidement, invitée, mais elle avait préfèrée rester afin de réviser.

Elle savait que pendant les vacances de noël , il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle aurait donc tout à loisir de s'occuper.

Même si l'idée de ne pas passer le 24 décembre avec ses amis la rendait triste, elle se consolait en se disant que Dumbledore allait donner une fête pour ceux qui restaient.

Elle salua Harry et Ron , leur souhaitant un joyeux noël. Ils promirent de lui ramener des gâteaux que Madame Wealsey cuisinerait, et partir en direction du Prè au lard pour effectuer leur dernier achat avant de repartir au Terrier.

Elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque, pour commencer ces révisions.

Hermione n'attendait pas. Elle savait que chaque jours étaient précieux.

Elle passa sa journée à réviser, oubliant même le repas du soir.

Lorsque minuit sonna, elle aperçue que cela faisait déjà 8h qu'elle révisait.

Elle décida de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop fatiguée, car le lendemain allait être tout aussi intense.

Cette année elle était préféte en chef, elle avait donc, une chambre seule, non loin du dortoir des Griffondor, mais assez éloigné pour avoir son intimité. C'était un privilège qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, car ça lui permit de passer des soirées à lire sans qu'on vienne l'importuner pour des broutilles. Sa chambre était cachée, elle se situait derrière un tableau qui représentait un livre ouvert, seule elle et dumbledore connaissait l'emplacement de sa chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus donner à Harry et Ron, qui comprenait le fait qu'elle devait rester caché pour éviter que tout le monde vienne l'embêter. De toute façon, Harry et Ron ne sortait pas souvent du dortoir, ils étaient trop feignant pour ça. Son travail de préféte en chef, n'était pas très compliqué. Elle devait les soirs faire des visites dans certains couloirs et faire des rapports si nécessaire. Elle pouvait également enlever des points si un éléve d'une maison était surpris à faire une chose interdite.

Mais pendant les vacances, les préféts étaient dispensés de ronde, pour leur permettre de rentrer chez eux, ou tout simplement pour qu'ils se reposent eux aussi.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla à 7h du matin. Elle passa à la salle de bain, s'habilla en tenue décontracté et partit au petit déjeuné.

Il y avait que 2 élèves à cette heure-ci. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacés par une table mélangeant les élèves et les professeurs pour rendre plus convivial.

Elle mangea en silence, puis partit vers la bibliothèque.

Durant 4 jours son rythme fût le même. Elle se levait, mangeait, travaillait, mangeait, travaillait, dormait.

Mais le 24 décembre, elle décida de profiter de sa journée.

Elle sortit au Prè au lard. Elle décida de se faire plaisir, en achetant diverses choses, telle que des bijoux, des habits, des chocolats...

En fin d'après-midi, elle se prépara durant 2 heures dans la salle de bain des préféts afin d'être présentable pour la soirée de noël qu'organisait Dumbledore. Elle avait envie d'en profiter pour s'amuser, avant de reprendre ses activités scolaire le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle resta ébahie par les décorations. En 7ans à Poudlard, elle restait toujours autant impressionnée de voir ce que Dumbledore faisait à chaque fête pour rendre le château toujours aussi magnifique.

Les murs étaient recouvert de fausse neige, ainsi qu'un ciel noir avec des étoiles par milliers.

Ils étaient une quarantaine dans la grande salle, élèves et professeurs confondus.

La musique retentissait dans toute la pièce. Il y avait un grand buffet, avec toutes sortes de gâteaux salés et sucrées, ainsi que de la bierre-au-beurre.

Dumbledore avait encore déployé les grands moyens pour que tout le monde apprécie.

Elle connaissait presque tout le monde, normal quand on est préféte.

Elle discutait avec toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait.

Au bout de 2heures, elle décida d'aller boire une bierre-au-beurre. Elle s'approcha du buffet, prit la bierre-au-berre et un gâteau salé. Elle se retourna pour observer les autres élèves qui dansaient.

Elle les observait quand elle s'aperçut qu'une personne était seul dans son coin, Malfoy.

Il observait également les élèves. Il n'était pas accompagné de Serpentard. Il était seul, et semblait bien se porter.

Hermione, tourna la tête se disant qu'il devait s'ennuyer et reporta son attention sur les élèves.

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à discuter danser et boire.

Lorsque 2 heure du matin retentit Dumbledore annonça la fin de soirée. Il souhaita à tous une bonne nuit, et pleins de bonnes choses en ce 24 décembre.

Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à ses camarades et partit en direction de sa chambre.

En chemin, elle s'arrêta au toilette des filles. Elle avait besoin de se rafraichir un peu, sa tête tournait légèrement. Elle avait un petit peu abusé de la Bierre-au-beurre. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, resta quelques minutes sur le rebord du lavabo , puis sortit.

Elle n'était pas très loin du tableau du livre, lorsqu'elle aperçut quelqu'un adossé dans le noir contre un mur. Elle ne reconnut pas la personne, mais s'approcha à grand pas, de peur que la personne est un grave problème.

-ça va bien ? Demanda t-elle , en détresse.

Il n'y eu pas de réponse.

Hermione arriva au niveau de la personne qu'elle reconnut comme étant Malfoy.

Malgré son aversion pour le jeune homme elle s'approcha de lui.

Malfoy, avait la tête baissait. Il ne bougeait pas.

Hermione était inquiête. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, et commença à le secouer.

-Malfoy, tu m'entends.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle approcha sa tête prés de lui, et une très forte odeur de Bierre-au-beurre se fît sentir.

-Oula. Fit-elle en se reculant.

-Je vois que tu as abusé un peu trop de la Bierre-au-beurre Malfoy.

Elle voulut dans un premier temps l'amener à Madame Pomfresh, mais elle réfléchit, se dit qu'il risquait d'avoir des ennuis, et que si Malfoy père venait à apprendre que son fils était ivre à une fête que Dumbledore organisait, ce dernier risquait d'avoir des problèmes, et elle ne souhait pas que Dumbledore puisse être la proie du Vil Malfoy.

Elle réfléchit rapidement, et se dit que la meilleure solution, pour tout le monde, était qu'elle le ramène dans sa chambre, comme ça, personne ne risquait de tomber sur lui et donc l'amener à Pomfreh, et bon, elle ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'il reste dans ce couloir, au risque qu'il meurt tellement il était ivre. Elle ne savait comment il aurait pu mourir, mais bon, mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque.

Elle le releva avec difficulté, sans que ce dernier ne se réveille. Elle passa son bras sur son épaule, et le traina jusqu'à sa chambre.

Hermione dans la chambre, le posa sur le lit.

-Si on m'avait dit que je te ramènerai un jour dans ma chambre Malfoy, je ne l'aurais pas crû. Dit-elle tout haut, se parlant à elle-même.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi...

Elle réfléchit vite, et décida d'essayer de faire apparaître un lit supplémentaire.

Après quelques essais peu concluant, elle finit par réussir à faire apparaître un lit à côté du sien. Sa chambre étant conçu que pour une personne, les deux lits étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre.

Elle installa Malfoy sur le nouveau lit. Ferma les yeux et récita une formule qui le déshabilla , et elle prononça une deuxième formule pour l'habiller d'un pyjama.

Même si Malfoy était une des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus dans ce monde, Hermione restait une fille profondément gentille qui n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir.

Elle savait que Malfoy risquait d'être mal au réveil, et donc, elle voulait au moins qu'il soit un minimum bien installé.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, la formule avait marché, il était en pyjama. Bon, certes le pyjama n'était surement pas ce que Malfoy portait habituellement. Il était bleu en coton, mais, bon, au moins, il serait bien dedans. Elle continua, fît apparaître une couette sur lui et un oreiller sous sa tête et voilà. Elle fît également apparaître un seau au bord du lit, et mouilla une serviette qu'elle appliqua sur son front, comme faisait sa maman quand elle était malade, pour lui éviter une migraine.

A son tour elle se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit.

Une fois couchée , elle eut du mal à s'endormir, pensant au faite que Malfoy dormait dans le lit d'à côté, et qu'il allait surement la tuer à son réveil, quand il verrait qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Mais bon, de toute façon, elle verrait demain matin, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Elle fînit par s'endormir sur cette dernière pensée.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla sous les coups de 9heure. Elle s'étira longuement, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit doucement un œil de peur de croiser le regard furieux de Malfoy ,elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé.

Elle fût soulagé de ce constat.

Il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait ni vomi, ni changé de place.

Hermione se leva, elle prit ses affaires pour s'habiller et partit dans la salle de bain des préféts.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Malfoy dormait toujours. Elle s'approcha pour voir s'il respirait toujours. Quand elle vu que oui, elle décida de le laisser et de partir pour une journée de révision.

Le soir, elle rentra que vers 22h dans sa chambre. Elle se dit que Malfoy devait être partit et que c'était mieux comme ça. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés de la journée.

Mais quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle découvrit que Malfoy, n'était pas partit.

Le bruit du tableau qui s'ouvre avait réveillé Malfoy. Il leva la tête d'un coup, les yeux à moitié ouvert.

C 'est qui? Demanda t-il d'une voix endormi.

Euh... C'est Granger. Répondit Hermione sur un ton qui se voulait froid.

Ah! D'accord.

Il se recoucha tout de suite après la réponse et se rendormit.

Hermione resta quelques secondes stupéfaite. Malfoy ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était chez Hermione. Il devait être vraiment ivre pour qu'il soit dans cet état.

Elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête sur le problème Malfoy, elle décida de s'endormir, et de voir demain ce qu'il allait se passer.

Le lendemain matin,lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux s'attendant à trouver Malfoy dans le lit, elle fût étonné de ne pas le voir. Elle n'était pas triste du tout au contraire, mais surprise qu'il soit partit sans faire un petit scandale de se retrouver dans la chambre et aux côtés d'Hermione.

Elle ne voulut pas trop réfléchir et se prendre la tête sur comment avait réagit Malfoy, et se prépara comme tout les matins.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, Malfoy ne s'y trouvait pas, il devait avoir un peu honte de son comportement. Elle mangea puis partit encore une fois pour une journée révision à la bibliothèque.

Elle décida de rentrer plus tôt ce soir là, sous les coups de 21h. Sachant que Malfoy ne serait pas là, elle voulait profiter du calme de sa chambre, pour passer une vraie nuit. Elle avait bien dormi les nuits ou Malfoy était là, mais pas aussi calme que d'habitude. En effet, elle s'était beaucoup réveillée pour vérifier que Malfoy n'était pas mort étouffé dans son vomi, dans sa propre chambre.

Elle souhaitait donc passer une nuit ou elle n'avait pas à se réveiller pour surveiller quelqu'un.

Elle dormait déjà depuis 1h et demi lorsqu'elle fût réveillée par un bruit sourd. Elle releva la tête, les idées pas clair. Elle avait entendu quelque chose. Elle alluma quand elle entendu de nouveau le bruit , qu'elle reconnu, on frappait à la porte . Elle se leva d'un bond pensant que c'était Dumbledore vu que lui seul connaissait l'existence de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte mais elle découvrit un autre visage que Dumbledore, celui de Malfoy.

Ils restèrent durant quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis Malfoy brisa le silence.

-Je voulais te remercier de n'avoir rien dit à Dumbledore, et de ne pas m'avoir emmener chez Pomfresh.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait être le mieux pour tous. J'avoue avoir surtout pensé que si je t'amenais chez Pomfresh et que ton père l'apprenait il allait tomber sur Dumbledore.

Il y eu un silence.

-Je pense que c'est surtout sur moi qu'il serait retombé... Mais bon... voilà j'voulais te dire merci. Et aussi...Merci de t'être occupé de moi... tu aurais pu très bien, me laisser dans le couloir. Ça à dut te demander un effort. Je suis pas sur que je l'aurais fait dans le cas inverse.

Malfoy avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en toute humilité, et semblait sincère pour une fois.

-Merci.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre d'autre.

Malfoy la salua, et repartit.

Hermione referma la porte et resta adossé contre durant quelques secondes. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait exactement de ce passer. Malfoy qu'elle pensait furieux, était reconnaissant. C'était des vacances très bizarre. Elle se remit au lit, mais ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil, ressassant sans cesse la conversation qu'ils avaient eut.

La rentrée arriva vite. Hermione retrouva ses camarades. Elle avait terminé les vacances comme elle les avait commencés, en révisant. Elle avait recroisé Malfoy durant les repas, mais ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Les habitudes reprirent. Hermione, Harry et Ron avait repris leur quotidien entre cours, et détente.

Mais un soir, alors qu'une fête avait été organisé dans la salle commune des Griffondors sans l'accord de Mcgonagal. Hermione dut sortir pour faire sa ronde habituelle. Elle parcourait des couloirs, titubant légèrement, dut à sa consommation excessif de bierre-au-beurre. Elle avait appris cette année à relâcher la pression de cette manière, sans pour autant en abuser. Ce soir, était donc un de ces soirs, ou elle s'autorisait à faire quelque chose d'un peu fou.

Elle avait dut mal à être attentive, mais elle était consciencieuse et pour rien au monde, elle aurait manqué son devoir. Les professeurs comptaient sur elle et son sérieux.

La seule personne sur qui elle tomba fût Malfoy. Elle le trouva au détour d'un couloir, assis un livre à la main.

-Malfoy ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t-elle sur un ton qui était d'avantage interrogateur que réprobateur.

-Granger ! Je lis. Je voulais trouver un endroit calme, et ce couloir est parfait. Avait-il répondu sans une once d'énervement dans la voix.

-D'accord ! Je te demanderai juste de ne pas tarder, sinon,je serai obligée de signaler que tu es là.

-De toute façon, j'ai bientôt fini mon chapitre.

Hermione commença a repartir quand Malfoy lui parla.

-Tu as peut être besoin d'aide pour finir ta ronde, ou pour te raccompagner chez toi ? Tu sembles avoir quelques problèmes de coordination dans tes mouvements. Avait-il dit d'un ton taquin.

Elle se retourna non sans difficulté, et lui répondit.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu aurais envie de m'aider, en plus je suis pas à l'agonie. Son ton n'était pas très amicale.

-Tu m'as aidé une fois, je te dois la même. Comme ça on sera quitte.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis dans un mouvement de tête acquiesça.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione. Il allait la laisser, quand Hermione tomba en voulant passer la porte du tableau.

Il la releva et l'installa assise sur le lit.

Hermine dont le chemin avait augmenté les tournis dans sa tête, n'avait pu la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il la regarda en soupirant.

-Encore que moi, tu t'occupes de moi je comprends, je suis réputé pour aimer faire la fête, mais si on m'avait dit que je devrais m'occuper de toi j'laurais jamais cru. Dit-il en rigolant. C'est plutôt comique comme situation.

Sans qu'il comprenne l'enchainement , Hermione partit dans un fou rire non contrôlé.

Dans un premier temps , il la regarda interloqué , puis sans qu'il s'en rend compte il la suivit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il rigolait également, et ça lui faisait du bien

Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-il pas ri comme ça ? Au bout de 5 minutes de fou rire, les deux commencèrent à se calmer.

Malfoy s'était assis, et était adossé au lit d'Hermione qui elle était couchée dessus.

-Bon, j'vais te laisser maintenant que je vois que tu es bien dans ta chambre.

-Non...Reste s'il te plait. Je sais que c'est bizarre de te demander ça à toi, mais tu es le seul à être là, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir seul.

Il dût faire une tête bizarre car Hermione précisa.

-Non, mais pas dans le même lit, toi dans un lit à côté et moi dans le mien. Qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu Malfoy, je te demande ça uniquement parce que c'est toi qui se trouve là. Et ce n'est pas une proposition indécente juste l'envie de ne pas être seule au cas ou je me sentirai pas bien.

Les paroles d'Hermione rassurèrent Malfoy, qui acquis avant de faire apparaître un lit, comme Hermione avait fait quelques jours auparavant.

Il s'installa sur le lit, et éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Euh... tu as besoin d'aide pour te mettre en pyjama ? Demanda t-il d'une voix mal assuré.

-Non ! Ça va aller j'te remercie, un coup de baguette magique et ça sera fait. Répondit-elle en rigolant.

Elle prononça une formule et elle se retrouva en nuisette dans son lit.

Il fit de même sauf qu'il se retrouva en caleçon.

La situation était bizarre autant pour lui que pour elle. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir les idées très clair, elle se rendait bien compte que cette situation n'était pas des plus normal.

Elle ferma les yeux et fût rapidement entrainé dans un monde de songe.

Malfoy quand a lui n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne cessait de cogiter sur le fait qu'il soit ici, dans ce lit au côté de Granger. La situation était à la fois comique et très étrange, si les gens avaient pu les voir ils n'auraient pas compris. Lui même n'y comprenait rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était avec une fille, certes c'était son ennemi juré mais quand même.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après des minutes de divagations qui lui parurent des heures, il finit également par s'endormir.

Vers 5h du matin, un gros Boum réveilla Malfoy en sursaut, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ou il était, mais la mémoire lui revint bien vite, quand il vit Granger assise sur son lit.

-Granger, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-...

Pas de réponse de Granger, elle ne le regardait même pas.

-Granger ? Ouhouh ? Granger ?

Aucune réponse de nouveau.

-J'te préviens c'est pas drôle du tout ! Lui dit-il la voix à la fois impatiente et anxieuse. Granger ! Hermione. Fini t-il par hurler.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il monta sur son lit, se mit en face d'elle et la secoua.

-Hermione, Hermione ! Répond moi au nom de Merlin.

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il fut tellement soulagé d'entendre le son de sa voix, qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

Leur étreinte durant un petit moment durant laquelle aucun des deux ne prononça un mot.

Puis sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps. Lentement il se détacha de son corps, il la regarda longuement puis en douceur l'embrassa.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet élan soudain, mais il trouvait que c'était l'enchainement parfait.

Leur baiser était très doux. Leurs lèvres étaient scellées et ne semblaient vouloir se détacher.

Drago passait sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, il les caressait doucement. Replaçant une méche de ces cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Hermione prit des deux mains le visage de Drago et le contraint à se rapprocher d'avantage.

Il bascula son corps sur celui d'Hermione et se coucha au dessus d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas détachés leurs lèvres.

Il passa ses mains sur son ventre. Elle agrippait ces cheveux, le corps se contractant sous les carresses de son amant.

Aucun des deux ne réfléchissaient à ce qu'il se passait.

Les corps se touchaient, exultaient. Drago fini par se détacher d'Hermione lorsqu'il entreprit de lui retirer sa nuisette. A ce moment, il la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser, afin, de percevoir un regard qui lui ferrai comprendre qu'il devait arrêter. Cependant il ne vit rien dans le regard d'Hermione, bien au contraire, elle semblait en vouloir plus.

Il retira donc la nuisette et recommença ses caresses et ses baisers.

Elle entreprit de baiser son caleçon, que Drago enleva complétement.

Il s'introduit directement en elle, les préliminaires avaient assez duré, ils en voulaient plus.

Hermione n'était plus vierge, elle avait fait sa première fois avec un serdaigle durant sa cinquième année.

Drago et Hermione étaient en parfaite symbiose, les corps bougeaient au même rythme.

Leur étreinte semblait durer une éternité tellement elle était agrèable.

Lorsque l'orgasme se fit sentir pour Hermione, elle plantait ses ongles dans le dos de Drago, ce qui accéléra la venue du sien.

Hermione jouit criant son plaisir à son partenaire, qui la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

Drago s'écroula sur le corps d'Hermione haletant. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un l'autre durant quelques minutes.

Puis Drago se mit sur le dos à côté d'elle. Il respirait bruyamment , essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Hermione fermait les yeux, elle semblait plus calme et plus détendu que lui.

Après quelques minutes rythmés par les respirations, Hermione fini par prendre la parole.

-Eh ben dis donc...C'était plutôt inattendu comme situation. Dit-elle, se tournant vers Drago en souriant.

-Effectivement. Qui aurait cru ça ? Pas moi en tout cas. Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourir.

-Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Mmmm...Je pense qu'une bonne douche ne ferai pas de mal je pense. Dit-il en rigolant.

-C'est sur, que ça pourrait être sympa vu la sueur que nous répandu.

-C'est marrant, mais j'me rends compte que j'suis pas gêné du tout. Annonça t-il.

-C'est vrai. C'est pas une situation gênante, ça me semble même naturel. Répondit-elle

-C'était pas ta première fois ? Demanda t-il

-Non, qui l'aurait cru encore une fois, la petite Miss-Je-sais-tout, à déjà eu des relations physiques.

Ma première fois c'était avec un serdaigle en cinquième année.

-Non ? C'est pas vrai ? Toi ? Eh ben dis donc, elle en a fait du chemin la petite Granger. Dit-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude moqueur.

-Eh oui, faut toujours se méfier du chaudron qui dort ! Je ne suis pas si innocente que ça.

-Oui t'inquiètes mon dos là bien compris ça.

-Mais euh...c'est pas de ma faute, sous l'émotion, je suis plutôt sauvage.

-C'est pas grave ça me dérange pas. Avait-il répondu , tout en se replaçant au dessus d'elle. J'aime bien ce côté là de toi.

Et il se pencha sur elle pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Ils recommencèrent , puis une autre fois, et encore une fois. En tout 4 fois ils firent l'amour cette nuit là.

Au petit matin, ils étaient endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les matins se succédèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme ça. Hermione et Drago dormaient toutes les nuits ensemble sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Une fois la fin de l'année arrivait, ils finirent pas se séparés, ne sachant pas comment continuer ainsi. Mais un beau jour, l'année de ces 26 ans, Hermione croisait par hasard quelqu'un dans les rue de Londres.

-Hermione ?

-Drago ? Mais...wahou, bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien merci. Tu es superbe, ça a l'air d'aller pour toi.

-Merci, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-ça fait tellement longtemps.

-Presque 8 ans maintenant. On a bien changé tout les deux.

-Oui effectivement mais, tu es resté aussi belle qu'à notre dernière année.

A cette remarque Hermione rougit légèrement.

-ça te dirait de boire une bierre-au-berre avec moi, histoire de discuter un peu ?

-Bien sur, mais là j'ai encore du travaille, est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ?

Drago acquit et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous, le soir même dans un petit bar du pré-au-lard.

Toute la soirée ils discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient perdu de vue, et des choses qu'ils faisaient. Puis, à la fin de la soirée, Drago raccompagna Hermione à son appartement, qu'elle occupait à Londres.

-Bon, c'est là que je te laisse.

-Attends, viens boire un dernier verre si tu veux. Comme ça, je te ferai visiter mon appartement.

-D'accord, mais juste un verre, j'ai encore de la route, et demain, je dois me lever tôt pour travailler .

Elle lui servit un verre et montra son appartement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Hermione, Drago sourit.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Rien ça me fait rire de nous voir dans ta chambre. La dernière fois qu'on était dans ta chambre les choses étaient différentes.

Hermione sembla embarrassé à l'évocation de leur relation passé. Jusqu'ici, aucun des deux n'avaient abordé la sujet.

-Oui c'est vrai. C'était une époque sympa.

-Oui... Si les gens avaient su. Je suis pas sur qu'ils auraient trouvés ça aussi sympa que toi. Répondit-il en rigolant.

Ce qui fit également rire Hermione. Puis l'atmosphère changeât, elle ne savait pas si c'était le vin, la chambre, le souvenir de leur histoire, ou ce moment de rigolade, mais elle avait envie de lui.

Elle lui prit le verre des mains, le posa sur la commode à côté et le regarda aussi intensément qu'à l'époque de leur histoire .

Drago sentit également, le changement dans la pièce. Lorsqu'Hermione, lui prit le verre des mains, il comprit qu'il n'allait jamais se lever demain pour le boulot.

Elle s'approcha lentement, et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres. Une fois le cap franchit, les gestes revint naturellement. Il la bascula sur le lit, comme leur première fois.

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour une fois, mais ils le firent bien. Ils semblaient ne jamais s'être séparés.

Le lendemain matin au réveil, Drago observa Hermione dormir. Il en avait rêvé toutes ces années de la revoir comme ça. De l'avoir de nouveau à ces côtés, de pouvoir la toucher encore et encore.

-Mmmm...Bonjour. Dit-elle en s'étirant

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-J'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps. Répondit-elle un petit sourir aux lèvres, ce genre de sourir, qui en dit long. Et toi ?

-Comme toi. Ça faisait longtemps. Retorqua-t-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Très longtemps.

Ils passèrent le reste de la mâtiné ainsi, et le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et le sur-surlendemain.

En faite, tous les jours à venir, ils les passèrent ensemble.

Quand on trouve une personne comme ça on la lâche pas si facilement.

Harry et Ron, eurent quelques difficultés lorsque leur amie, leur annonça sa liaison avec Drago. Harry piqua une colère et Ron vira au rouge vif, marmonnant des choses peu agréable. Mais ils finirent par comprendre.

Drago et Hermione vécurent une jolie histoire tout les deux faites de haut et de bas comme les autres couples, mais avec beaucoup plus de Haut , mais avec que des matins merveilleux.

* * *

Fin ;)


	7. Cette fille

**Bonjour à tous, et toutes. **

**Je n'ai pas posté depuis très très longtemps sur ce site, mais ce soir, je ne sentais d'humeur à écrire, du coup j'ai écris ce petit chapitre vite fait, et ça ma redonné gout à l'écriture. Comme d'hab, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort, j'espère donc, que vous serez indulgent. Je me remets doucement à l'écriture. Je répondrai aux reviews au prochain chapitre, en attendant bonne lecture, même si cette news n'est pas la meilleure.**

**Merci de me suivre! **

**Gros bisous a tous!**

* * *

Assise dans le bar, il regardait les gens qui buvaient leur verre et parlaient de façon animé. Il avait envie de faire comme eux, mais son cœur n'était pas à la fête. Il avait passé une semaine difficile entre les exams et les remontrances de son père. Les choses n'allaient pas si bien que ça dans son monde en ce moment.

Il en était à sa quatrième bière de la soirée, et les effets commençaient à se faire ressentir, il décida donc de rentrer dans son dortoir ce coucher.

Sur le chemin, il rencontra une ptite groupie.

-Bonjour, excuse moi de te déranger...

-Bonsoir ! Pas de problème.

Il allait pour repartir, quand elle continua .

-Je t'ai vu cette semaine, sur le terrain de Quidditch , tu te débrouillais très bien. Dit-elle, les joues devenu cramoisie.

-Euh... merci c'est très gentil.

Il se retourna de nouveau pour continuer son chemin quand la petite l'interrompit de nouveau dans le fil de ses pensées.

-Je voulais te demander...est-ce que ça te dirait de boire un verre avec moi ? Lui demanda t-elle, le visage cette fois ci livide !

Il fut amusé par l'audace de cette première année, et consenti à accepter.

Il l'invita donc dans son dortoir, et après quelques verres, sauta la fille comme il aimait dire sur les premières années à qu'il prenait la virginité sans ce soucier de ce qu'elles pouvaient ressentir.

Il était comme ça. Il donnait à ces filles ce dont elles réclamaient peut importe si le lendemain elles souffraient ou non. On lui avait pas appris à ressentir la peine, ou la compassion .

Pourtant , il existait une fille pour qui il avait eu cette peine. Une fille pour qui la passion avait été tout autre.

Cette fille , il l'avait connu vraiment une année plus tôt . Avant ils étaient des étrangers, des gens qui devaient ce haïr pour une question de rang. Cette fille qui avait été le fruit défendu et pour qui quand même il avait cédé à toutes ses barrières en un battement de cils.

Elle l'avait ébloui durant toute une semaine, pour finalement l'avoir une nuit et il savait que cette nuit le hanterai toute sa vie/

Elle avait surgit de nulle part, un soir ou il déambulait à la recherche d'une bêtise à faire. Elle était préfet en chef et ça pour les 2 années à venir. Il pensait que lui aussi aurai eu ce privilège malheureusement les rumeurs concernant sa filiation avec le maître des ténèbres avaient eu raison de lui. Mais peut lui importait, il avait au moins échappé à ça. Devoir faire des rondes tout les soirs avec des gens qu'il aimait pas.

C'était donc un soir de novembre, il déambulait dans les couloir. Ce soir là, allez savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas le moral. Il marchait donc d'un air songeur, quand elle le tira de ses rêveries.

-Bonsoir... dit-elle d'un ton froid. On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive ? Demanda d'elle

-MM h...laisse moi tu veux , je suis pas d'humeur ce soir Granger. Laissons nos joutes verbales à demain tu veux bien. Répondis-je sur le même ton froid qu'elle avait employé.

-Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de t'adresser la parole malheureusement, je suis ton supérieur actuellement et si tu ne me donnes pas de réponse convaincante, je serai obligée de te signaler à ton directeur de maison.

-Grrr...

-Malfoy, je ne t'aime pas plus que tu m'aimes, pourtant je suis obligée d'appliquer la même règle pour tous.

-Écoute Granger, j'ai pas envie de parler, j'ai même pas envie de t'emmerder, ok ? Tu comprends ?

Je devais avoir l'air d'un enfant triste pour qu'elle m'offre ce regard là, que personne m'avait jamais donné. Le regard de quelqu'un triste qui comprend sans que je lui explique pourquoi.

Elle baisa la tête , et tourna les talons pour me laisser seul face à mon désespoir. Dans un élan presque inconscient, je lui demanda de rester. Elle entendit mes paroles inaudibles, et revint en arrière.

Je ne su comment tout ceci commença, mais nous nous retrouvâmes dans une classe vide, à parler de tout et de rien. Il n'y avait rien de cohérent à cette soirée. C'était juste deux personnes qui trouvaient du réconfort dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Puis sans que je ne sache comment, on s'embrassa. Je pense que pour elle se fut la même chose . Elle n'avait pas planifié tout ça. Nous étions juste deux personnes qui avaient besoin l'une de l'autre à ce moment précis.

Elle ne m'attirait pas, pas plus que je ne lui plaisait. ¨Pourtant c'était comme une évidence. L'évidence que nous avions besoin de ça.

Elle était maladroite. Sa langue et la mienne n'avaient pas le bon rythme. Ses dents accrochaient ma lèvre. Son nez entrechoquait le mien. Néanmoins, cette nuit fut la plus parfait qu'il m'est été donné d'avoir.

Nous étions en osmose dans notre malheur et du coup dans nos émotions.

Sa maladresse faisait plus d'effets que n'importe quel coup de langue bien placé.

Elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Sa bouche vint se glisser le long de mon coup, et descendit jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de ma ceinture. Elle releva la tête comme pour apercevoir dans mon regard un consentement. Quand elle vit que je fermai les yeux, elle entreprit une danse langoureuse entre se langue et mon fruit défendu. A ce moment je perdis toute notion de réalité, je ne pensais qu'à nous deux. Son innocence était ce que j'avais connu de mieux. Elle me faisait perdre toute arrogance, et me rendait moi aussi vulnérable comme jamais.

Pour la première fois je me laissa aller comme jamais, quand je rentra en elle.

Je ne suis combien de temps durant cet ébat tellement la réalité était abstraite.

Son corps semblait être fait pour le mien. J'exultais de la voir comme ça. Les cheveux en batailles, le corps transpirant, la voix roque sous mes coups de butoir.

J'étais comme prisonnier d'elle. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Elle me rendait fous. Quand le jour se leva, elle était dans mes bras. Elle dormait.

Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir passant la fin de la nuit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Seulement le jour me ramena à une dure réalité, celle dans lesquelles nous vivions. Nous n'avions pas le droit au bonheur, ni elle, ni moi.

Je partis donc rejoindre mon dortoir.

Cette nuit me hanta et me hante toujours.

Après cette nuit, nous nous sommes pu adresser la parole. J'ai appris par des rumeurs que j'avais entendu, qu'elle avait changé, et qu'elle était plus distraite et préoccupé qu'à l'ordinaire. Pourtant je ne finis rien pour arranger la situation. Je ne savais pas comment, et dans le fond, je pense qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que j'intervienne dans cette situation. Elle semblait triste et heureuse à la fois .

Et je pouvais le comprendre. Ressentir en une nuit, l'abandon et la plénitude quand vous savez que votre destin sera tout autre. Parce qu'au fond, je pense qu'elle savait tout au fond d'elle, que jamais elle n'atteindrait le bonheur. Elle aussi savait que nous serions condamné à mourir jeune pour des idéaux qui nous dépasse. Elle savait qu'elle aussi serait la nuit la plus importante de sa vie, et sûrement la plus belle.

Si je continuai ma vie c'est parce que je savais, que la mort viendrai me faucher jeune, pour une guerre qui n'était pas la mienne, mais que malgré tout, grâce à cette fille, une nuit , j'avais connu le bonheur ultime.


End file.
